naruto_blazingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tier List
This page is currently under construction Date Updated: 26th of July, 2018 Welcome to the Tier List for Ultimate Ninja Blazing! This Tier List ranks the characters in "Naruto Ultimate Ninja Blazing" from the worst to the best, based on five requirements of a character in Ultimate Ninja Blazing. They are written below. Each character is graded based on their statistics, their utility, their abilities, their usage in PvP and PvE. Right now, the Tier List is under construction. Feel free to help us out by requesting characters to tier out, or perhaps by editing the page itself. Do not modify the Tier List itself! If you feel like this Tier List is flawed in some way, feel free to comment down below and tell us why this character is flawed. We will get back to you as soon as possible! How it Works There are TWO different set of criteria, one for PvE (P'layer-'''v'ersus-'E'''nemy), and one for PvP ('P'layer-'''v'ersus-'P'''layer). Each set is very different from one another, so please take a look carefully! Remember that based on the criteria for Archetypes, each statistic will appear different. For example, an S-rank Nuker with a high ATK stat may not be S-rank if they are in the Support section, as each section has different grading criteria. Each section has many, many things taken into account, so they're split into small groups. Player-versus-Enemy *'Base Statistics **How well their base statistics are. This means that their HP, ATK and Range will be taken into account. Are they high health? Is it long ranged? Is their Health and Attack stat corresponding to their Range? **Of course, Archetypes matter, as a Healer may be placed highly in Base Statistics if their HP stat is high. A Nuker with a low HP stat, placed under Healer, will be given a poor grade. *'F/B/SS Rating' **Their Field Skills, Buddy Skills, and Sync Skills. Are they contributory to their archetype? Do they serve any purpose? Does their Field Skill benefit? Buddy Skill? Can they activate more than 1 Sync Skill? Or any? **Depending on Archetype, each character may have a different set of requirements to have a high F/B/SS Rating. *'Abilities' **What kind of abilities do they have? Does it add on to their arsenal? Is it good? Should they have the abilities to be viable? Are they easily farmable? Summon units? **Archetype also matters here. Each character may have a different set of requirements to have a good Ability rating. *'Jutsus' **Are their Jutsus good? Do they have a high M'ultiplier-'''t'o-'C'''hakra ratio (MtC)? Are they Splash-type? Do they have any add-on effects that make the opponent worse off? Do they self-inflict any effects? Is their Chakra Cost high or low? Do they return chakra? **You know the drill: archetype matters. *'Other **Do they have any sub-roles? If so, what are they? How many more? How good are they at those roles? Would they serve to be useful later on? *'Playstyle' **How would you play this character? Must they be cycled to be viable? Do they have a one-use-only Secret Technique? Are they simply spam and let them rip? How would their playstyle be written as? **This isn't rated - this will be written in detail. *'Utility' **The final overall grade. Would they serve to be useful in their Archetype? Would they be beneficial? Or not? If so, would one put them in their team? Or should they pass for another? Player-versus-Player *'Base Statistics' **How well their base statistics are. This means that their HP, ATK, SPD and Range will be taken into account. Are they high health for their Range? Do they move fast, slow, or decently sped for their archetype? **Of course, Archetypes matter. A Speedster placed under the role of Bait would certainly be ranked poorly as they don't have the necessary HP to prevent it. *'F/B/SS Rating' **Field/Buddy/Sync Skill Rating. Would they have a good Buddy Skill? Or a Sync Skill that activates when a certain condition is met? Would their Field Skill prove to be clutch? **Depending on Archetype, each character may have a different set of requirements to have a high F/B/SS Rating. *'Abilities' **Are their abilities useful to their Archetypes? Would they serve to be better or worsen them? **Archetype also matters here. If a Bait unit has a Speed Boost, it won't matter too much for their Archetype since they're supposed to be slow and take the hits. *'Jutsus' **Are their Jutsus good? Do they have a high M'ultiplier-'''t'o-'C'''hakra ratio (MtC)? Are they Splash-type? Do they have any add-on effects that make the opponent worse off? Do they self-inflict any effects? Is their Chakra Cost high or low? Do the Jutsus contribute lots of hits? **You know the drill: archetype matters. *'Other **Do they have any sub-roles? If so, what are they? How many more? How good are they at those roles? Would they serve to be useful later on? *'Playstyle' **How would you play this character in PvP? Would you use them as a form of bait? Throw them to generate Ultra Combos? Outspeed the opponent? *'Utility' **The final overall grade. Would they serve to be useful in their Archetype? Would they be beneficial? Or not? If so, would one put them on their team? Or should they pass for another? The grades (except for Utility) for each ranking is given below. And for the final grading (as Utility). Archetypes (PvE) There are a few roles inside the game of Ninja Blazing. They vary from character to character, and the ability to follow one archetype or two at once gives them a higher utility statistic. Each archetype isn't better than each other, as they are in their own class. Treat of it like a class page for characters in a Role-Playing Game, except this isn't written. Between PvE and PvP, they have their own Archetypes. Nuker Characters of this class are extremely powerful. They are usually the "Warrior" class of the entire battlefield. When it comes to zeroing down Bosses in style, it's these guys/gals. For a character to be a Nuker, they usually have these requirements: * A high Multiplier-to-Chakra ratio on jutsus. * High ATK stat, without pills. * Low Chakra Cost. * Field Skill that Counterattacks. * Buddy Skill that increases Damage dealt. * Sync Skills that increases Damage potency, or even stop Jutsu Sealing or Immobilization outright. * Either of these Abilities that: ** Increase damage (by any way). ** Increase status ailment boosts. ** Nullifies Type Disadvantage reduction. ** Increases Jutsu multipliers, or ** Chance to reduce Chakra consumed to 0 abilities. ** Critical Hit Boosts. Characters like these deal a lot of damage, and cause a lot of wanton destruction. Utilitarian Utilitarian units serve to stack debuff upon debuff on any enemy that they encounter. They can Immobilize, Jutsu Seal, Attack Reduce, etc. The amount of debuffs they have and their rates are very high, depending on debuff. Units that want to be Utilitarian must have: * Low Chakra Cost * High chance to do a certain effect, and a variety of it. These effects could be: ** ATK Reduction (there are varying degrees. 15%, 30% and 45%.) ** HP Recovery Seal. ** Immobilization. ** Jutsu Sealing. ** Slip Damage (there are varying degrees, 2%, 4%, 6% and 8% HP.) * Field Skill that stacks more effects on the opponent, or deal Fixed Damage. * Either of these Abilities that: ** Increases status ailment rate boosts. ** Extend status effect turns by an amount. ** Reduce Damage taken. ** Chance to reduce Chakra consumed to 0 abilities. Units like these are actually the rarest: not many fit into this Archetype. Supporter Units like these have an extremely powerful Field and Buddy Skill, with Jutsus that buff allies or even give them special effects. They also help keep the team alive. Characters who want to be Supporters would need to have these requirements: * High HP Statistic, without pills. * Any high-powered Field Skill and Buddy Skill. * A Jutsu that can heal self, or heal allies, or buff them. * Sync Skill that recovers HP. * Either of these Abilities that: ** Self-Heals. ** Increase Jutsu or Secret Technique Recovery rate. ** Extend status effect duration. ** Increases HP. Any PvE team must have one of these units, otherwise, the team will fall apart! Tank All these units must have an extremely high amount of HP, resistances to damage, and Sync Skills that boosts their resistance to damage. Sometimes, their Jutsus gives them Barriers, or Perfect Dodge. Characters who want to be Tanks would need to have the following: * High HP Statistic, without pills. * Sync Skills that boosts either: ** Dodge Rate. ** Reduces Damage. ** Increase resistance to any status ailment. * Jutsus that gives Wildcard Ailments such as Barrier, Perfect Dodge or Substitution Jutsu. * Either of these Abilities that: ** Reduces Damage taken (overall or from any element). ** Boosts HP stat. ** Chance to dodge. Overall, units like these always are those who soak up as much damage as possible. Archetypes (PvP) Tier List for PvE Each reasoning is written in the page itself. (subject to approval). All characters are 6★! 5★ Tier List might come up in their own List. This colour characters are Blazing Awakened Blazing Bash characters. This colour characters are non-Blazing Awakened Blazing Bash characters. This colour characters are Blazing Festival characters. This colour characters can be farmed by Impacts, Emergency Missions, or any way that is free. This colour characters are Phantom Castle farmable characters. This colour characters are Ninja Road/PvP Reward/PvP Shop Exclusive characters. All others are summonable. *s are event summons only. Character Listing Recommendation: List your desired characters that have yet to be listed on the tier list: *